All A Huge Mistake
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: AU. It was all a mistake. He never meant it to happen. Now, he has to make Alice Baskerville his wife by the end of the year. But, he's a certified playboy and she's just a hostess. How can he find a ton of lust in a hostess? Full sum. inside! ON HIATUS!
1. The Contract

**Gil- Hiya~! And welcome to Eyes-san's second Pandora Hearts story!**

**Oz- Again? First, she puts up Alice in Pandora and now she wants to publish another one?**

**Gil- *nods* Yup~! She is a busy author, you know.**

**Xerxes- *looks at Eyes for Vova only's notes* She needs to put this story up before April 14th cuz she has to go do some pageant training.**

**Gil- *snatches notes out of Xerxes hands* Excuse me! Who said you could touch these notes? *begins to zap Xerxes***

**Xerxes- Sorry!**

**Alice- *laughs as Gil continues to zap Xerxes* Serves the clowny bastard right!**

**Shannon- Can you ever be nice, Alice?**

**Alice- *ignores Shannon* Yes, give it to him!**

**Ada- Um...Eyes for Vova does not own Pandora Hearts! All rights go to Jun Mochizuki!**

**Gil- And enjoy! By the way, here's the summary:**

**Summary: **How can he find a perfect fiance in time? He hoped to get Shannon to be his fiance. But, she was dating that bastard of an adopted brother. However, the proud playboy made a mistake. Now, he had to make Alice Aleus his fiance after being caught fingeing her at his penthouse. Thing is, she's too feisty and will do anything to wring his neck. But, how can he find a perfect wife and a ton of lust in a hostess? AU.

**Normal POV**

"You know what? This is pure crap." Twenty five year old Oz Vessalius hissed, pushing a stack of papers off his mahogany wood desk.

He glared at his fater, who was staring at him with that silly smile on his face.

Truth be told, Oz never loved his father. Not after he realized that his father hated him and that he treasured his adopted older brother, Xerxes.

I mean, what was so special about him? Oh yeah: everything. He can cook, he can sing, he could ride a horse, he could handle a company, and he could drink fourty mini shots without getting drunk. But, there was one thing Xerxes wasn't good at and that was getting the girl's attention.

Thing is, Oz is a proud and arrogant playboy. Too proud and arrogant, to be exact. He can catch any girl's attention and he always wondered why Xerxes had Shannon when Xerxes didn't have the charms and techniques to capture those girls under a trance. He had also done one night stands every night and would run off before the girl would wake up. He was like this bastard of a criminal that got away with it all. That's right, you just heard Oz being called a bastard. But, what else was there to call him?

"You need to find a fiance and get married to her by the end of the year. If you can't do that, you can't own the company any longer." his father said, holding up a sheet of paper.

Oz growled.

"You can't just do that to me! I haven't even agreed to the damn contract as yet!" Oz yelled.

His father laughed.

"That's just how life is, Oz. You need to give up things you love and- - -" the sound of the window opening and a lamp being thrown out the window drowned out his words.

"Who cares for that bullshit?" he hissed, closing the window.

"If you want, I could just give the company to Xerxes..." he trailed off.

Oz glared at him, his eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"Do what you want! I don't care about this fucking company or about that bastard of an adopted older brother. But, I am not signing that contract!" Oz snapped before walking towards the door.

"Oh, Oz~!" his father called out.

Oz stopped just by the door.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"I wonder if a Vessalius really backs down from a challenge. Are you ready to tuck in your tail and run?" his father asked.

Oz's grip tightened on the doorknob as he turned around, fire balzing in his eyes and an awful aura surrounding him.

"What did you just say?" he asked eerily.

"Are you ready to give up, Oz?" the father asked.

Oz walked towards his father and snatched the paper out of his hand.

He grabbed a pen from his desk and began to sign his name in the signature box.

"Here's your damn contract..." he muttered under his breath.

He thrusted the paper into his father's hands and left the office without saying a single word to him.

As he passed by the secretary's desk, the secretary called out to him.

"Mr. Vessalius! Are you leaving so soon?" the secretary asked, making Oz stop in his tracks.

Oz smirked before walking up to the secretary.

"Yes I am." he whispered into her ear before blowing on her ear.

The secretary blushed furiously.

"M-mr. Vessalius...!" she exclaimed.

Oz shushed her before the secretary could continue her rambling.

"Just call me Oz. I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered before heading into the elevator and pressing the button that led to the lobby.

He got out of the elevator and headed towards his car.

His trusted best friend, Gil, opened the car door for him.

And for the first time that day, he put on a genuine smile and sat down in his seat.

"Heya, Gil! How's Ada?" he asked as Gil sat in front of the steering wheel and turned on the engine.

Gil began to blush.

"Sh-she's fine, I guess..." he trailed off.

"So, when's your ten year anniversary of being together as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Oz asked as Gil drove the car out of the parking garage and began to head to Oz's penthouse.

"Today." he stated.

Oz's eyes widened as he shook Gil violently.

"WHAT? You never told me that last night!" he exclaimed.

Gil gulped.

"Stop shaking me or else we'll both crash!" Gil exclaimed.

Oz stopped shaking Gil and made Gil turn the corner.

"I'm serious, dude! Why did you not tell me?" he hissed.

"Well, you never asked." he said simply.

"But we're best friends! You have to tell me these kinds of things!" Oz pointed out.

"I was planning on keeping it a secret, Oz!" Gil whined.

Oz pouted.

"Secret splaset..." he muttered.

Gil parked right in front of Oz's mansion and ruffled his head.

"Now, Oz. You are a man, so stop acting like you are seven years old." Gil stated as he got out of the car and ran over to the passenger side.

He opened the door and Oz stepped out.

"Then, what are you doing?" Oz asked.

"Well, Ada said that she wanted to go to Twilight so I plan on taking her there tonight. Everyone's invited, as well." Gil explained as they walked into the mansion.

Basically, Oz and Gil both own the mansion and they live together. Even though Gil is still Oz's valet, he still is treated like a normal guy.

Oz's eyes widened.

"Wait, isn't Twilight the new bar that just opened up? he asked.

Gil nodded.

"Yeah. She said that her best friend, who works as a hostess, works there. So, she wants us to meet her. I heard she's kinda violent, but very sweet on the inside." Gil explained.

Oz sweat dropped.

"I would like to meet the sweet side of her, thank you very much..." Oz mumbled, which made Gil laugh at how Oz was acting.

Oz spotted a velvet box on the counter by Gil's cup of orange juice.

"Gil, what's this? A new watch?" Oz asked as he opened the box.

"Huh? What do you- - -" Gil was cut off once he saw Oz looking at what was in the box.

"A ring? Why did you buy an emerald-cut amethyst ring in 10K white gold with the diamond accents? This thing could've costed a thousand dollars, you know!" Oz exclaimed, looking at the ring.

"Well...you see..." Gil trailed off, sweat bullets appearing all over him.

Oz narrowed his eyes at Gil.

"Gil, I think there's something you're not telling me..." Oz said suspicously.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Oz? I told you everything I know!" Gil complained.

"Well, I heard that you don't like cats," Oz picked up the black cat that Ada had owned when she was staying over before she left to go study in Belgium three years ago. "So, if you don't want little Skylin to attack you, then I suggest you spit out what you're hiding for me." Oz threatened.

Gil let out a tiny squeak before jumping onto the counter, not caring if he knocked the cup of orange juice to the floor.

"Fine! I plan on proposing to Ada tonight at the bar!" Gil blurted out.

He then covered his mouth, realizing what he just told Oz.

Oz's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You never told me that!" Oz exclaimed, putting the cat down and resting the box on the coffee table.

"Well then! I didn't know what you would do if you found out if I was planning on marrying your sister!" Gil pointed out.

Oz laughed, which surprised Gil greatly.

"It's about time you made your move, Gil!" Oz exclaimed as he walked over to pat Gil on the back.

He then felt something slippery underneath his foot.

He stepped away and gawked.

"That is brand new navy blue marble tile!" he exclaimed in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Gil- Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<strong>

**Xerxes- What if they ddin't enjoy it?**

**Gil- What if I said that I wanted to zap you again?**

**Xerxes- NO! Don't hurt me!**

**Alice- *laughs* Do it, Gil! Hurt him!**

**Ada- *sweat drops* Stop acting so immature you two!**

**Gil- I'm so sorry, darling!**

**Ada- Whatev.**

**Oz- Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual spade! =)**


	2. Ada And Gil's Ten Year Anniversary!

**Ada- Alrighty! We're back with da second chapter of A Huge Mistake!**

**Gil- It's been a while since we've been on this laptop, ne Ada?**

**Ada- *nods* Yup~!**

**Xerxes- But at least we got to upload a chapter or two for other stories.**

**Oz- But did you hear? We had to delete two stories in the process!**

**Xerxes- Oh, that's too bad, so sad. *fake cries***

**Alice- ...**

**Gil- Well, Eyes for Vova only does not own Pandora Hearts! All rights go to Jun Mochizuki!**

**Oz- And enjoy! By the way, here's a recap of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em>Oz has a little fit with his father<em>

_Oz signs a contract_

_Gil accidentally spills that he's going to propose to Ada that night at the bar_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Alice, why do you have to work?" Ada asked as she looked at Alice, who was wearing her work clothes.

Alice was wearing a pleated off-the-shoulder red ruffle long sleeve crop top with a high-cut black skirt, a laced-up black cincher with coin details and a colorful bandana-like headband in her hair. Her hair had been cut to her mid-back and it was extremely curly. Things about Alice had changed ever since high school.

"I have to, Ada. I gotta get all the money I need to support me and my appartment." she stated.

"At least take a day off! I really want you to come hang with me tonight!" Ada pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ada." she stated.

Sharon sighed.

She was wearing a bright blue ruffle long sleeve with a ruffle on the side with a silk ivory skirt with velvet black flowers on it and black flats that had semi-tied bows almost by the toe. Her mid-back length hair was curly.

"Come on, Alice! We'll be at the same place you're going to, but still! You have got to come with us!" she said.

Echo glanced over at the stubborn Alice getting her stuff together.

Echo was wearing a dark red short gothic dress that had black lace over the red and on the edges with black ankle boots that had small red hearts on them. She also had a black gothic choker around her neck and dark red gloves with a sleeve and it had black lace on the edges and right where the hand came out. Her hair was straightened so that it just barely touched her shoulders with her cut bangs in her right eye.

"Stupid girl. Did you forget that today's her anniversary with her boyfriend?" she asked.

"You promised, Alice! You promised that you would celebrate with us! You promised that you'd meet my boyfriend and my older brother!" Ada complained.

Alice sighed before picking up her dark red Chanel bag.

"I'm sorry, Ada." she stated before walking out the door.

Just as Alice closed the door behind her, Alice's older sister, Lottie, had stormed out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Hey! Where'd Alice go?!" Lottie asked.

Lottie was wearing a pink over-the-shoulder top with light pink shorts that had a ruffle bow in the center, ripped black leggings, and dark brown boots with a thin heel and studded buckles on them. Her mid-back hair was curly like Alice's and she had a grey headband with three silk roses on it. She also had on a recycled Pepsi can necklace in the shape with small Pepsi can earrings. She also had on seven semi-clear studded bangles on her wrist.

Sharon just simply sighed.

"She left for her job again. Doesn't even care about Ada's anniversary with her boyfriend at all." Sharon pointed out.

Lottie fumed.

"Well, that's just her! Let her be like that! Come on, gals! Let's get going to wherever we got to go to." Lottie snapped before heading out the door.

The other three girls just sweat dropped.

"Like younger sibling, like older sibling, ne?" Sharon questioned.

Ada nodded.

"Yup. Pretty much." she said with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Gil! What's taking you so long?!" an annoyed Oz snapped as he rapped on the door for what felt like the millionth time even though he had been knocking on the door ten times.<p>

"I just can't get this piece of hair to stay gelled down. Can you help me?" Gil asked.

Oz tried to open the door and groaned.

"You dumbo! How am I supposed to open the door if it's locked?!" Oz hissed.

"Oops. Sorry." Gil apologized before opening the door and Oz stepped in. Oz turned around to face Gil and tried his best to hold back a laugh.

"Eh? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Gil snapped angrily.

"You look like that one dude with a...with a..." Oz trailed off, forgetting the word that he was trying to say.

"Split end? Frizz? Boingy? Curly thing? An ahoge?" Gil questioned.

"Oh yes! An ahoge!" Oz said as he burst into fits of laughter.

Gil fumed at Oz's childishness.

"Dude, I'm nervous here! And all you can do about the situation is laugh about my ahoge?! Help me out, dude!" Gil pleaded.

Oz stopped laughing and grabbed the bottle of gel. He began to gel down Gil's "ahoge" while snickering to himself.

"There. Happy now, Gil?" Oz asked, pushing Gil towards the mirror.

Gil smiled in satisfaction at his hairstyle.

"Now, that's better. I still feel nervous, though." Gil pointed out as the two of them headed out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Oz sighed.

"Dude, listen. This is your girlfriend and my sister. You'll be fine, since you're familiar with her." Oz pointed out.

"But, then there's the part where I have to try to propose to her! How am I going to do that without feeling like I'm going to die?" Gil asked.

Oz rolled his eyes at his nervous friend.

"Dude, do you want me to slap you silly?" Oz asked threateningly. Gil shook his head while frantically playing with the small box with the ring in his hands.

"Me and Sharon formed a plan while you were in the shower. You are going to be singing the guy part in my sister's friend's performance. At the end, you propose to her." Oz explained.

"Okay, now how the hell am I supposed to manage that?" Gil asked.

"You'll know when the time comes." Oz noted as his Blackberry rang. Curious as to who it was, he answered it.

"Hello?" Oz answered.

"Oz? Where are you? Me and my friends are at the nightclub already!" Ada's whiny voice exclaimed on the other side of the phone.

Oz chuckled at his sister's impatienceness.

"Your boyfriend is being a little worrywart." Oz said sarcastically. That earned him a laugh on the other line.

"Why?" Ada questioned.

"He's trying to look his best for you. He also had an ahoge when he was trying to gel his hair." Oz explained, which made Ada laugh even more and Gil shoot daggers at him.

"Well, tell him that I love him no matter how he looks. Anyway, hurry up." Ada said before hanging up.

Oz turned off his phone and sighed.

"Ada's being impatient, so I suggest that we get going." Oz said before getting up.

"Yeah, but what about your disguise? You know that you absolutely hate it when girls glomp you cuz you're Oz Vessalius." Gil pointed out.

Oz shrugged.

"I don't need one." he stated simply before heading out the door with Gil following from behind.

Oz stepped into the front seat of his red and black Bugatti Veyron and Gil got into the passenger seat.

"This car smells like a new car." Gil commented.

Oz felt a vein pop in his head as he started up the engine.

"Would you rather if we rode my dark blue Ducati?" Oz asked. Gil didn't like Ducatis as much because they were too expensive and too fast for his liking.

Gil shook his head quickly just as Oz pulled out of the driveway.

"How far is this place, anyway?" Oz asked.

A vein popped in Gil's head as he glared darkly at Oz.

"Do you have something that is known as a GPS?!" Gil snapped.

Oz threw his hands up in the air, acting like he was surrendering as he stopped in front of a Honda Pilot.

"Excuse me! Even though I'm rich, I can't own everything in the world. And speaking of me owning everything in the world," Oz lowered his window and stuck his head out. "This traffic is being extremely slow! I wish there was a driving lane reserved for me and only me!" Oz snapped.

Gil sweat dropped.

"You're acting like a fussy brat, Oz..." he trailed off.

"Oh, and you want me to stop being fussy? No way, sucka!" Oz declared as an idea popped into his mind.

The traffic finally began to move and once Oz found the chance, he moved into an empty lane and began to speed down the road.

"Holy crap, Oz! What in the world?!" Gil snapped as Oz halted to a stop in front of a stop light.

"Ada's going to kill me and you if we don't get there anytime soon. You won't be able to propose to her and I'm sure that you really want to." Oz explained as the light turned green and he continued to speed until pulling into a parking spot in between a Mazda and a fancy-looking motorcycle.

He stepped out of the vehicle and so did Gil.

"Get the bags from in the trunk." Oz commanded. Gil nodded before opening up the trunk and pulling out two bags. One bag was small and it was pink with blue polka dots on it. The other bag was medium-sized and it was green with yellow text message sayings on it.

"Why do you have these bags?" Gil questioned as Oz glanced over at the building titled Twilight in front of us.

"You'll see." Oz hinted before pushing open the door and a whole string of profanity hit him. Oz didn't mind the profanity, due to the fact that he used in almost every single one of his sentences when he was upset, drunk, or when he was either talking to his bastard of his dad or that clowny Xerxes.

Gil, on the other hand, flinched everytime the singer said every single one of those bad words. He always wondered why Oz took it like as if it was nothing. I guess that's what happens when you grew up knowing that your mom was dead and that your dad never loved you and treasured his adopted kid. Typical people...

"Oz! Gil! We're over here!" a voice woke Gil out of his thoughts as Oz waved to the girl, who was otherwise known as Oz's sister and Gil's girlfriend.

Oz walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, Ada. Did we make you wait too long?" Oz asked.

Ada shook her head.

"Nope! Besides, Sharon's boyfriend, otherwise known as our adopted brother, just came!" Ada declared gleefully before dragging Oz over to where the rest were.

Gil noticed that Oz's face darkened and he wore a deep frown once Ada mentioned his adopted brother. He knew ever since grade school that he really loathed his adopted brother and that Oz wished that he had never existed.

Gil spotted Sharon, Echo, Vincent, Lottie, and...Xerxes by a few set of chairs by the stage.

"Hey, you two!" Sharon exclaimed before getting up from her chair abruptly and she glomped Oz.

Gil could see that Oz's face had turned slightly red as he slowly pulled away from the hug and Sharon tugged on his cheek childishly.

Gil knew that Oz was in love with Sharon since second grade. At first, it was just a small thing. It was apparently no big deal to Oz at all. But, once Oz reached puberty and sixth grade, he realized that it was more than just something small and had gone bonkers for her. But then, Xerxes came in during their second year of college and ruined it all for him.

"Oh, thanks for the gifts, boy." Sharon told Oz before taking the bags out of Gil's hand.

"Should we open gifts?" Echo questioned while fiddling with the edge of her skirt.

Oz nodded as he sat down next to Vincent.

"We should. Should we start with Vincent's gift, first?" Oz asked while looking at Vincent.

Vincent grabbed the two bags that were right by the toe of his grey and red Reebok sneakers and handed the bright orange bag to Ada and the black bag to Gil.

"I decided to get orange and black because for Halloween, these are the main Halloween colors and they go together well. Just like you two, who have been growing strong for about ten years." Vincent explained as Ada dug through her bag and pulled out a huge Chanel bag.

"Oh my god, Vincent..." she trailed off.

Gil opened his bag and smiled as he pulled out a black watch, a wiss Army pocket knife, and a black button up shirt.

"Dude, thanks." Gil thanked Vincent. (A/N: In this story, Gil and Vincent are not related.)

"Hey, no problem. Oh, and it took me five hours to actually get that bag." Vincent pointed out, pointing at Ada's bag.

"Really? Why?" she questioned.

"This lady wanted it, as well and we had to have a competition that had something to do with brain puzzles in order to get the bag. Even though I suck at brain puzzles, I actually won the match because the lady was way worse than me." Vincent explained, which made everyone laugh.

"Anyway, it's my turn!" Sharon volunteered as she handed Ada a small box and handed Gil a wrapped gift.

"Open them and tell me what you think." she said.

Ada opened the box and pulled out a heart-shaped necklace with colorful studs on it. She turned it around and saw that there was key and a message etched into it.

"The back says 'The Key To My Heart' and there's a key etched into the back, as well." Ada pointed out as Gil tore off all of the wrapping paper.

He cheered happily, seeing that he got a gift card for Krazi's, the new ice cream parlor. A small card was attached to it.

He opened it and began to read it.

"Congrats to your ten years of a happy life as a great boyfriend! Ada's really lucky to have a person like you so much. She's grateful for you. Maybe you should take her out for ice cream as a thank you for being a loyal girlfriend. ;) Hope your relationship grows and blossoms into something more grand. Hugs and a ton of xoxo, Sharon." Gil read the card and smiled at Sharon's signature.

"Cute note." he commented.

Xerxes handed Ada a small bright yellow bag and a gift wrapped in black wrapping paper for Gil.

"There's a note for you guys in the bag, Ada." Xerxes noted. Ada nodded as she pulled out a red scarf and a cute Coach wristlet. She also grabbed the card.

Gil got a pair of biker gloves just in case he decided on riding a motorcycle someday in his life.

Ada opened the card and began to read it out loud.

"What happens when you get one girl, one guy, and a bunch of love and put them all together? Ten happy years of being together! Congrats for being together for so long! Who knew that you'd make it this far? If you continue to love each other like this, then something big might happen...Kepp loving each other and stick together no matter what problems you face! I know you'll make it through. Sincerely, Xerxes." Ada read.

Oz had a small smile on his face. One thing's for sure, Xerxes was good at writing up cards and so was he. Except that Oz never got really creative with cards. But this year, Xeres was about to get a huge surprise.

"I got them gift cards. Ada got one for iTunes and Gil got one for Hollister." Lottie pointed out. Gil knew that she was Ada's friend's older sister.

"And just so you know, I surprised Ada with taking her here and I gave Gil a funky keychain." Echo pointed out. Gil pulled out his keys and showed them the cute fluffy bear keychain that held a heart that said, I may love cookies, but my love for Ada is forever.

Sharon awwwed at the keychain and Ada had leaned in and gave Gil a kiss on the cheek.

"And now, time to open Ozzie's gift~!" Sharon declared.

Oz looked down at the bags he handed them, trying to hide the serious blush that was appearing on his face.

"The pink one with the blue polka dots is Ada's. The green one with the yellow sayings on it is for Gil." Oz said.

Ada pulled out the cutest teddy bear with a locket around it and it held a note in its hand.

"Oh my gosh...way to set up something cute, Oz." Sharon commented.

Oz quietly smirked to himself once he saw the stunned look on Xerxes' face. He knew he won the presentation battle by a long shot, but what about the card and how he wrote it?

Gil pulled out a new pair of earbuds in the Jamaican colors, a Hollister cap, and...a pair of keys?

"Oz, what's up with the pair of keys?" Gil questioned.

Xerxes quietly snickered.

"The black Porsche. It's all yours, dude." Oz commented. Xerxes' jaw dropped once he heard what Oz said.

Gil wa stunned.

"Oz, I love you so damn much! Thanks!" Gil exclaimed.

A small note fell out of the Hollister cap.

"Hey! It's another note!" Sharon exclaimed before grabbing it.

"Here's," she unfolded the first part. "a trick," she unfolded it again. "question for you." Sharon groaned.

"Dude, how many times did you fold this thing?!" Sharon hissed. Oz scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously and sweat dropping.

"As much folds as I needed." he stated simply, which made Sharon pout and unfolded it again.

"Who," she unfolded it. "are the lucky," she unfolded it. "lovebirds on this lovely day?" Sharon sighed as she reached the last and final fold.

Gil and Ada began to think about for quite some time before shaking their heads. Vincent laughed.

"Haha! I so know these tricks, but never knew that anybody could use them so well!" Vincent exclaimed, obviously blown away by Oz's creativity.

Sharon unfolded the last fold and gasped.

"You guys!" she exclaimed as she began to read what else Oz had written. "Roses are red and violets are blue. Sugar is sweet, but not as sweet as your love. Your love had sprouted when we were all in tenth grade and you guys both worked hard to reach where you guys are at now. The next step will be challenging, but I know that you guys are willing to take that risk and go that far. If you haven't gotten what I meant as yet, then you'll figure it out later tonight. ;) Love you guys lots, Oz Vessalius." Sharon read.

Just then, Ada burst into tears and hugged Oz tightly.

"Thank you, big brother." she muttered. Oz smiled.

"You're very welcome, sis." Oz told her as she let go of him and went back to sit next to Gil.

Lottie smiled.

"Aw~You guys are so sweet!" she exclaimed. The lights then dimmed before making the place pitch black.

"KYA! What happened?!" that was definitely Sharon's voice.

"'KYA! What happened?!'" Oz laughed, knowing who that was. Vincent was apparently mimicking Sharon. This kind of thing had always been going on since kindergarten. He'd mimick something she'd say and a quarrel ensued. And just like what Oz thought to himself, they began to argue loudly.

Oz heard Gil let out a terrified yelp, making him wonder what was up. Either a cat got to him or someone dragged him away somewhere.

There was a spotlight in the center of the stage and some fog rolled into the room. We all coughed, but Echo seemed to realize that it was only special effects, so she did nothing.

The fog cleared and I saw the most gorgeous girl in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Mwahahahahahaha! Left you with a cliffy~!<strong>

**Oz-Boo! Why'd you stop it there?!**

**Me-Cuz I felt like it, stoo-pid.**

**Oz-Uh...**

**Alice-When do I appear?!**

**Me-Soon! Be patient, please! **

**Gil-...**

**Sharon-If you wanna know what happens next, then you gotta- - -**

**Xerxes-R&R please~! If you do, you get a virtual heart~! :)**


	3. The Beautiful Maiden

**Me-Hey and welcome back! :) It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Oz-Please keep reviewing! True reviewers keep R&Ring even though it takes forever to update.**

**Gil-So, what's next?**

**Me-Time to sing!**

**Gil-...EH?!**

**Me-And proposal time is around the corner, too~ ;)**

**Ada-Huh?**

**Me and Gil-Nothing!**

**Ada-O...kay?**

**Alice-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pandora Hearts! That is still us, by the way.**

**Gil- Just so you know, Alice's text is: **_Text _**and my text is: _Text._**

**Me-And read on! Here's our recap:**

* * *

><p><em>Alice goes to work<em>

_Oz and the others chill out at the bar_

_Gil gets kidnapped in the dark_

_Oz sees Alice for the first time_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The music began to play and that was when Oz heard the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard in his life.

* * *

><p><em>How<em>

_Can you see_

_Into my eyes?_

_Like open doors_

* * *

><p>She twirled around and she continued to dance on the stage, acting like as if she owned the stage (which, by the way, she did).<p>

* * *

><p><em>Leading you down<em>

_Into my core_

_Where I've become_

_So numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping_

_Somewhere cold_

_Until you find it _

_There and lead _

_It_

_Back_

_Home..._

* * *

><p>She dropped to the ground just as the lights dimmed and the strobe lights began moving around.<p>

She slowly got up and she continued to sing.

* * *

><p><em>(Wake me up!)<em>

_Wake me up_

_Inside_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Wake me up_

_Inside_

_(Save me!)_

_Call my name_

_And save me_

_From the dark_

* * *

><p>She stood up and she continued to dance.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Wake me up!)<em>

_Bid my blood_

_To run_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Before I come_

_Undone_

_(Save me!)_

_Save me _

_From the nothing_

_I've become_

* * *

><p>She bent down suddenly and as the music continued to play, she slowly rose herself back up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>

_That I know_

_What I'm without_

_You can't just_

_Leave me_

_Breathe!_

_Into me_

_And make me_

_Real_

_Bring_

_Me_

_To life_

* * *

><p>She continued to dance to the beat while Oz just stared at her in awe.<p>

_"Wow...she's so beautiful..." _he trailed off in his thoughts.

"You like her?" Lottie asked.

Oz nodded slowly.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"Good. Cuz she's my sister." Lottie noted.

"EH?!" Oz nearly exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>(Wake me up!)<em>

_Wake me up_

_Inside_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Wake me up_

_Inside_

_(Save me!)_

_Call my name_

_And save me_

_From the dark_

* * *

><p>She continued to dance on the dance floor while Oz just stared at her in wonder.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Wake me up!)<em>

_Bid my blood_

_To run_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Before I come_

_Undone_

_(Save me!)_

_Save me _

_From the nothing_

_I've become_

_Bring_

_Me_

_To life..._

_(I've been living a lie)_

_(There's nothing inside)_

_Bring_

_Me_

_To life..._

* * *

><p>She continued to groove to the beat and the back-up moved to the beat, as well.<p>

Vincent nudged Sharon, whose eyes were watching her every move.

"Can you dance like her?" he asked.

Sharon shook her head.

"No...even if I trained in my entire life, I cannot compete with her dancing..." Sharon trailed off.

Vincent smirked as they continued to watch the performance.

* * *

><p><em>Frozen inside<em>

_Without your touch_

_Without your love_

_Darling_

_Only you_

_Are the life_

_Among the dead...!_

* * *

><p>Everyone continued to watch her and that was when Oz realized something.<p>

"Hey...does anyone know where Gil went off to?" Oz asked.

"EH?! He disappeared?!" everyone exclaimed.

"But...where could he have gone...?" Ada questioned.

Her question was answered as some smoke appeared and Gil emerged from the smoke wearing a pirate costume and he had a red bandana on his head.

The crowd went wild as Gil began to sing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All this time<strong>_

_**I can't believe**_

_**I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark**_

_**But you were there**_

_**In front of me**_

_I've been sleeping_

_A thousand years_

_It seems_

_Got to open_

_My eyes_

_To everything!_

_**Without a thought**_

_**Without a voice**_

_**Without a sound**_

_**Don't let me**_

_**Die here**_

_**There must be**_

_**Something wrong**_

_Bring_

_Me_

_To_

_Life...!_

* * *

><p>They began to dance together and the crowd went absolutely crazy!<p>

"Oh my god! Gil!" Ada nearly screamed.

"Woot! Go Gil!" Vincent hollered.

Oz was beginning to admire Gil's dance moves.

_"Wow...even though he's such a coward, he's got quite the moves..." _he thought to himself as they continued to sing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Wake me up!)<strong>_

_Wake me up_

_Inside_

_**(I can't wake up!)**_

_Wake me up_

_Inside_

_**(Save me!)**_

_Call my name_

_And save me_

_From the dark_

_**(Wake me up!)**_

_Bid my blood_

_To run_

_**(I can't wake up!)**_

_Before I come_

_Undone_

_**(Save me!)**_

_Save me _

_From the nothing_

_I've become_

_Bring_

_Me_

_To life..._

_**(I've been living a lie)**_

_**(There's nothing inside)**_

_Bring_

_Me_

_To life..._

_(Bring me to life)_

_**(I've been living a lie)**_

_**(There's nothing inside)**_

_Bring_

_Me_

_To_

_Life!_

* * *

><p>Gil began to slide across the stage until he reached in front of Ada, who gave him a questioning look.<p>

He pulled out the small box and opened it, revealing the ring that he had shown Oz.

"Will you marry me, Ada?" he asked.

Everyone awwwed as they watched the scene before them.

Ada's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at Gil. A smile appeared on her face as she lunged towards him and hugged him.

She looked at him and slowly nodded her head.

"Yes...I will marry you..." she trailed off before leaning in and kissing him.

Everyone cheered.

Oz smiled.

"Thank god..." he trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Alice, that was amazing!" Ada exclaimed as they walked into Alice's room backstage.<p>

Oz arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who's A- - -" Lottie shoved him over to the side.

"I'll tell you later." she then ran over to Alice. "You were amazing out there! Gil, you did good, too." she commented.

"Thanks." she said as she brushed her hair thoroughly with her brush.

"So, will you be home before midnight this time?" Lottie asked.

Alice nodded without looking at her.

"Yeah." she told her.

"Okay. Now, let's go get a drink to celebrate!" Lottie declared as they all walked out of the room.

However, Oz stayed behind to watch her.

_"Wow...so beautiful...she is like a doll." _he thought to himself.

A small smile spread across his smile, knowing that he had to go and catch up with Gil and the others.

Before he could walk off, someone grabbed ahold of his hand.

He turned around and saw the girl he had been eyeing looking at him.

That was when he realized how petite she was. She was four inches shorter than, which made her five foot two.

"Get me a drink." she said.

He blinked twice, wondering if he heard her right.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked.

She shoved a fifty-dollar bill in his face.

"I said to get me a drink." she told him.

He sweat dropped as he chuckled nervously.

"Okay. But, you're gonna regret it."

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Whew! Done at last. Now, time to work on the next chapter of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows Of Almia! My Way!<strong>

**Alice-...**

**Oz-And then?**

**Me-Hm...I actually don't know...**

**Oz and Gil-EH?!**

**Sharon-What happens next chapter?**

**Me-A very tipsy Alice and the steam kicks up a bit. ;)**

**Sharon-Huh?**

**Xerxes-*shakes his head***

**Me-I agree with you. *shakes head***

**Sharon-Huh? Can someone please tell me what's going on?!**

**Lottie-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual diamond~! :)**


	4. The Steam Kicks Up

**Me-Hello! After a long time, we're finally back with All A Huge Mistake.**

**Gil-Yolo!**

**Oz-What happens now?**

**Me-Apparently, Oz takes Alice to go get a drink at the bar and the steam kicks up.**

**Alice-What steam?**

**Oz-*rolls eyes* You'll find out soon.**

**Me-And I do not own Pandora Hearts!**

**Gil-And read on! Here's our recap of last chappie:**

* * *

><p><em>Alice sings<em>

_Gil comes out and sings with Alice_

_Gil asks Ada to marry her and she says yes_

_Alice hands Oz money after the performance and tells him to take her out for a drink_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Oz parked in between a black Subaru and a white Camaro in front of a nightclub named L'Amour.

"This the place you wanted to go to?" he asked.

Alice nodded.

"Yes. I usually come here when I'm done with my performances. It helps me relieve my stress." she explained as they got out of the car.

Oz sweat dropped.

"Um...I thought that alcohol makes your stress even worse..." he trailed off.

"Come on! You need to buy me a drink." she snapped as she pulled him into the nightclub.

He looked around at the place. He noticed how this place was way more crowded than Twilight.

"Um...you sure that this place is safe? These guys look like they could take you and - - -" Alice put her finger on his lips before he could finish his sentence.

"Hush, stranger. Nothing can happen to me." she told him as they sat down at the bar.

Oz arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"And how is that so? I could kidnap you if I wanted to." he pointed out.

"I can fight you off. I'm not a black belt in karate for nothing." she told him.

"Even if that is so, you're still a girl. Eventually, you can get tired and you'll basically be defenseless. Oh, two glasses of vodka, please." he nodded his head at the bartender and the bartender went to go their glasses of vodka. "But, still. If you were to become defenseless, how in the world would you be able to find help?" he asked.

"I don't need help. And also," the bartender put their glasses down and she sipped on her vodka. "I don't need you judging me about how I am." she said.

Oz simply shrugged.

"Fine then. You can be like that." he said as he sipped on his vodka.

It was silent between the two of them before Oz began to speak once again.

"By any chance, is Lottie your sister?" he asked.

Alice nodded.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" she asked.

"Why did Lottie say that you need to be home before midnight? Skipping out on your curfew, eh?" he asked teasingly, which made her glare at him.

"Adults don't need curfews." she told him.

"Okay, so adults don't need curfews. That's a new thought." he stated with a small smirk on his face.

"Just listen to me already so that I can answer your question!" Alice growled.

"Okay, okay. Damn, you're feisty..." he muttered the last part under his breath, hoping Alice wouldn't hear.

However, she heard what he said under his breath and she punched him in the arm.

"Don't think I can't hear you!" she snapped as she finished off what might've been her second glass of vodka. "Anyway, something happened one night when I went to go get a drink. So, ever since then, I have to be back by midnight." she explained.

"But...the way Lottie told you that, it seemed like you're not keeping that promise." he noted.

"I am. She's just being dumb." she said as more glasses were place in front of her.

"You think that is so. However, that's not necessarily the case. When she asked you that, you answered her without looking at her. So that basically means that you were lying to her." he stated.

"And you think that is so because?" she questioned as she finished her fifth glass.

"I've done that trick before. Eventually, Gil caught onto it and nowadays, he always busts me each time I do that. So, don't think I don't know these tricks." he explained as he finished his third glass.

"Sir, would you like any more glasses?" the bartender asked.

Oz shook his head.

"No thanks. I have to drive back home, so I don't think I can drink anymore." Oz told the guy.

The bartender nodded.

"I understand." he looked at Alice. "More glasses for you, Miss?" he asked.

"Yes, please." she said as she finished her seventh glass.

Oz eyed her curiously.

"How much alcohol can you handle?" he asked.

"A lot, actually." she hiccupped. "But, I think I'm about to reach how much I can handle." she stated.

"And that is?" he asked, waiting for her to give him a number.

"Have no clue. I got too drunk to even keep track." she told him, which made him fall anime style.

"Of course..." he muttered.

He then looked at her as she continued to drink the vodka from her ninth glass. Even if she acts feisty, he still had this attraction to her. She looked cute. Her black hair billowed down to her waist and her amethyst purple eyes sparkled even in the dimness of the nightclub.

That was when he felt something hit his lap.

He looked down and saw a sleeping Alice using his lap as a pillow.

He chuckled.

"She's fast asleep...And I thought that you don't fall asleep once you get drunk..." he put the $50 bill on the bar table and he got up as Alice fell to the ground.

"Okay...now, what did I do with Alice...?" he asked himself as he looked around for her.

That was when he realized that she was on the ground. Apparently, he forgot that Alice was resting on his lap.

"Whoops! Sorry..." he trailed off as he picked her up bridal style and he walked out of the nightclub.

He walked over to his car, he put her in the backseat, got into the driver seat, and he drove off to the penthouse.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, he arrived back at the penthouse to see that the lights were already on and the one thing that shocked him was how many cars were there.<p>

He stopped the car abruptly, causing Alice to fall off of the seat.

"Seriously?! Gil, you're kidding me..." he trailed off as he got out of the car and walked over to the backseat.

He opened the backseat door and noticed that Alice wasn't on the seat.

_"Okay, think. She's not on the seat, so..." _he looked down and saw her.

He smacked his forehead.

"I feel so horrible for doing this to her..." he muttered under his breath as he picked her up and took her out of the car.

He kicked the door shut and he walked over to the penthouse with her in his arms.

He peered through one of the windows and his eyes widened once he saw what was going on in there.

"Damn you, Gil..." he muttered under his breath as he walked away from the window and he began to look for another way to get in.

He ran over to the side of the house and he saw that the window to the library was open.

"Aha." he said as he climbed through the window and he quietly made his way to the door.

He opened the door and looked around the corner to see a ton of people partying in the living room.

He quietly snuck across the living room and headed up the stairs, hoping that he didn't get caught. Fortunately, he didn't.

He raced down the hallway and he reached his bedroom.

He opened the door and he walked into his bedroom.

The room was pretty spacious and very luxurious. There was a balcony that showed Oz all of Tokyo. It was fit for a person like him: the king of the Vessalius Corp.

He put Alice down on the bed and he looked at her.

"I should probably take those clothes off of her...she must be feeling hot..." he trailed off as he began to take off her clothes.

As he pulled down her skirt, he felt his face being flushed a bright red. Before, he would never blush whenever he took off a girl's clothes. But, there was something about Alice that made him blush. To him, she was completely different from the other girls.

He took off her clothes excluding her undergarments, which was a nude bra and underwear with black lace. He threw a white button up shirt over her and he buttoned it up.

He sighed as he walked away from her and he looked at himself in the mirror that was in his room.

"I guess she'll stay here for the night. I'll let Gil take her back to Lottie in the morning." he said to himself as he pulled off the red Ed Hardy shirt that he had on.

That was when he saw Alice slowly get up from in the mirror.

He turned around to face her.

"Hey, you sober already?" he asked.

She rubbed her eyes and she eyed him weirdly.

"Sober? Wat make you tink dat?" she asked, her speech slurred.

Oz smacked his forehead.

"Oh gawd...don't tell that you're drunk..." he trailed off.

"Drounk? Waz drounk mean?" she asked.

"The definition of drunk? It means affected by alcohol to the extent of losing control of one's faculties or behavior." he walked over to her. "Apparently, you drank so much vodka that you got drunk." he explained.

"If I was drounk, wood I do dis?" she asked as she slowly unbuttoned the shirt that he put on her.

Oz's face flushed a dark red.

"H-Hey! Alice, keep your shirt on!" he exclaimed as he tried to reach for her shirt, but she grabbed ahold of his arm and she pulled him onto the bed with her.

He put his hands on either side of her so that he didn't crush her petite body under his body. He was straddling her with his legs on either side of her.

"No. Dun't wanna." she stated simply as she turned him around so that he was under her and she was on top of me.

She traced his cheekbone with her index finger.

"You want meh, dun't you?" she asked.

The blush on Oz's face looked like it didn't want to go away as he began to speak.

"What makes you think that?!" he exclaimed.

"When a gurl like meh is vunerable by drinking alchohaul, any guy would trie two take advantage of her. Wouldn't you do dat?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"No! I mean, if I was drunk, then maybe! But, I'm not drunk, so I'm not even going to think about it." he told her.

That was when she sat on top of him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"If yure trooly a man, you would do whut any normahl man do and take advantage of meh." she told him.

A smirk appeared on his face and he flipped her around so that she was under him once again.

"Are you trying to challenge me, Alice?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I wouldn't bee challenging you if I dident tell you dat." she stated simply as she snaked her arms around his neck.

He chuckled.

"Okay, then. But, you're going to be regretting that once you realize what you made Oz Vessalius do to you once you get sober." he said before leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>!LIME ALERT! (Should I even be doing that? *simply shrugs* Oh well...)<strong>

* * *

><p>The kiss was getting heated and passionate once he forcefully pried her mouth open and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She let out a sensual moan as she fisted her hair in his silky blonde hair.<p>

"Oz..." she trailed off as they pulled away from the kiss.

He pulled the shirt off of her and his lips latched onto the junction where her shoulder and neck met. He began to suck on it, leaving a hickey and marking her as his.

She let out another moan as her back arched up.

As her back arched up, he reached for her bra clasps as he successfully unclasped her bra. He pulled it off and he looked down at her breasts. They were bordering small and medium-sized, but he liked it.

He sent heated butterfly kisses towards her ear and he pulled lightly on her earlobe as he fondled with her left breast.

"Ungh...more..." she trailed off.

Her sensual moans were turning him on, but he knew that he shouldn't do a lot to her. He doesn't know her very well and what if she has a boyfriend? He should play it safe and not go all the way.

He played with the nipple on her left breast as he stopped pulling lightly on her earlobe. He then moved towards her breasts. He leaned in and began to suck lightly on the velvety pink nipple on her right breast.

She let out a shriek as her back arched up once again.

"Keep going...please, I want more..." she told him as she stroked his head softly.

He switched breasts and he sucked lightly on the left nipple as he played with the other nipple, which was wet with his spit.

She was getting hotter and wetter with every second. Everything he was doing to her was turning her on. She wanted more of him. She leaned in towards him and she began to nibble on his earlobe.

He let out a low grunt as he bit on her nipple.

She let out another shriek as she pulled away from him.

He moved away from her breasts and he led more heated butterfly kisses towards her panty line. Once he reached her panty line, he tugged on it and he pulled her underwear down with his teeth.

He looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. For a hostess at a nightclub, she looked pretty hot.

"You want me to give you more?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, please." she said.

He moved in towards her pussy and he began to eat her out. She moaned again as she watched him eat her out. She put her hands on her breasts and she began to play with them, pinching her nipples occasionally.

He stopped eating her out and he looked at her.

"You taste good." he complimented.

He then stuck a finger inside of her. She moaned as she resumed playing with her breasts. He stuck another finger inside of her and he began to thrust them back and forth. She let out a moan that was louder than the last time. This was beginning to turn Oz on even more. He stuck a third finger inside of her and he thrusted faster.

"Oh! Oz, thrust faster!" she commanded.

A smirk appeared on his face.

"You got it, princesa." he told her as he thrusted even faster.

"Oz! Keep going! I'm going to cum...!" she exclaimed.

"Good. Cum for me, Alice. Cum for me." he told her.

She let out a scream of ecstasy as she came into his hand and it leaked onto the sheets.

He pulled out his fingers from inside her pussy and he licked them.

"Mmmm...this tastes good." he crawled on top of Alice, whose face was red and she was trying to catch her breath. "Want some?" she asked.

She nodded as she began to lick his fingers clean.

"Mmmm..." she trailed off.

That was when she began to mess with his jeans zipper.

"Hey, what do you want?" he asked.

"I want you inside of me..." she trailed off as she tried to unzip his pants.

Oz moved her hands away from his pants zipper.

"I think I've pleasured you enough, Alice. Now, it's best that you get to bed." he told her as he picked her up bridal style.

He opened the door and headed down the hallway towards the guest bedroom.

He opened the door and he walked into the guest room. He quietly closed the guest bedroom door behind him and he walked over to the bed. He put her to sit down on the bed and he pulled the sheets. He put her into bed and he pulled the sheets over her naked body.

"Go to sleep, Alice. I need to go back to the party." he told her as he began to walk off.

That was when she grabbed ahold of his arm.

"You're staying with me..." she trailed off.

He sighed, knowing immediately that he was defeated. He just couldn't say no to the beautiful angel in the guest bed.

He turned to face her and he climbed into bed next to her.

"Okay. But, I'm warning you: I'll kick you in my sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's it! Damn, it just got steamy in here...<strong>

**Oz-Oh wow...**

**Me-I know, right?**

**Xerxes-*rolls eyes***

**Me-*gasps* Did you just roll your eyes at me?!**

**Xerxes-And if I did?**

**Me-*gasps again* Gil! Zap him!**

**Gil-Hai! *begins to zap Xerxes***

**Xerxes-ACK! *runs away***

**Gil-I'm coming for ya! *runs after Xerxes***

**Sharon-Well...R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

***P.S.-The words are misspelled for a reason! She's drunk, so it makes sense that she'd misspell her words.**


	5. Guess Who Got Busted?

**Me-Hello and welcome back to All A Huge Mistake!**

**Alice-Well...that's quick...**

**Oz-Yeah! I agree!**

**Gil-What's next?**

**Me-Well, Gil shows Oz the newspaper, which has a picture of Oz and Alice leaving Twilight together. Oz goes to get Alice out of the guest bedroom with Gil following him and that is when Gil realizes that Alice was in the guest bedroom. And other stuff happens.**

**Xerxes-Like what?**

**Me-Stuff, now leave me alone.**

**Xerxes-*begins to cry***

**Ada-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pandora Hearts!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

Rays of sunlight hit Oz's face as he slowly opened his eyes.

He slowly got up while yawning, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He looked down at himself and he saw that he was still in the clothes that he had on last night. His shirt was gone and his sneakers were still on.

He looked over to his left and saw Alice peacefully sleeping.

He smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed her forehead softly.

"Sleep well." he then walked up to the closet, which thankfully had clothes in it, and he pulled out a random outfit, which was a red button-up shirt with a white miniskirt. He pulled out some tan ankle boots and he brought them over to the bed. "You need to seriously get into some clothes. I completely forgot that your other clothes are in my room." he said before walking over to the dresser.

He pulled out a plain white bra and a white boy short undies that had teddy bears on it.

"I seriously need to take Ada's old clothes out of this room..." he muttered as he began to dress her.

Just as he was about to put on her bra, he heard Gil calling him from downstairs.

"Oz! You up yet?!"

Oz jolted.

"Um...yeah! I'm coming down now!" he exclaimed.

He crept out of the room and he went to his room, changing over into a black suit with a red tie.

He raced down the stairs to find Gil making breakfast. Gil had on a brown Ed Hardy shirt with skinny jeans and black Converse high tops.

"Morning, Gil!" he declared.

"Morning." he said.

Oz sat down at the bar in the kitchen and he waited eagerly for Gil to hand him his breakfast.

Gil put a bowl of oatmeal in front of Oz and he licked his lips, picking up the spoon and he began to eat.

"Dude, you're in so much trouble." Gil stated suddenly as he turned off the stove.

Oz arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? How so?" he questioned.

"Look and you'll see." he said as he threw Oz the newspaper.

Oz stopped eating and he looked at the newspaper. The headline was, Oz Has A Girlfriend?!, and there was a picture of him and Alice walking out of Twilight together.

His jaw dropped.

"What the...?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"Yes. They caught you with Alice last night." he sat down next to Oz and he looked at him. "Oz, what happened?" he asked.

That was when he remembered that Alice was still in the room, probably sleeping still.

"Aw shit!" he jumped off of the stool and he began to run up the stairs.

"Hey...! Where are you going?!" Gil got off of the stool and he began to follow him. "Oz!" he hollered.

Oz ran down the hallway and approached the guest bedroom. He swung open the door just as Gil caught up to him.

"Dude! What is your proble - - -" That was when Alice suddenly shot up from bed, covering her chest with the comforter just as she did so.

Gil's jaw dropped.

"A-Alice?!" he nearly exclaimed.

Alice glanced over at them.

"Huh...? Can someone please tell me where I am?" she asked.

Oz sighed.

"Well, at least you're sober." he said.

Gil eyed Oz weirdly.

"Sober...? Can somebody please tell me what's going on?!" Gil asked, confused beyond his wildest belief.

Oz looked at Gil.

"You see, Alice told me that she wanted a drink and so, I took her to a nightclub. She got drunk and I brought her back here, since she's took drunk to tell me where she lives." Oz exclaimed.

"Okay, I understand that part." he said.

"I remember the blondie, but who's the girl next to you?" she asked.

Gil began to fume.

"G-Girl?! I'm a guy, for your information!" he exclaimed.

Oz chuckled.

"Gil, go make breakfast for her. I'll talk to her." he told her.

Gil sighed.

"Fine..." he trailed off before going back downstairs.

Oz turned to look at Alice.

"You see, you took me to L'Amour for a drink and you got very drunk. So, I had no choice but to take you back to my place." he said.

"Did...Did we do anything bad?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"No, we didn't. I just put you to sleep and I went to go attend the party Gil threw." Oz explained, not wanting to tell her what really happened last night.

"Okay." she said.

"Now, I suggest you get dressed." he said before walking out of the room and heading downstairs.

"Oh...Lottie's going to blow her top...!" Gil exclaimed worriedly as he put the dishes in the sink.

Oz sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"It's okay. She'll understand." he told her.

"How would she?! I knew her for a year and half and just in that small amount of time, I can say that she would rip your head off and cook it on a skillet." he said.

Oz arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"She'll cook people's heads?" he questioned.

"Not literally!" he whined.

That was when Alice walked into the room with the shirt on. However, she didn't have a bra on.

"Um...the button popped off, so I was wondering what I was supposed to do..." she trailed off, which made Gil blush furiously as he gawked at her chest.

"GAK! How...how come you don't have on a bra?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"I don't need one." she stated simply.

Oz walked up to her and looked at the shirt, trying to tell himself to not look at her chest.

"It's alright. Just throw on a tank top underneath and it will be all good. Now," he walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his briefcase. "I need to get to work. Gil, drop Alice off in a little while." he said before stepping out of the house to be met with paparazzi.

"Oz, we've seen you with your girlfriend!"

"Tell us: how long have you two been dating?"

Oz sighed.

"We're not even dating! I just took her out for a drink last night." he told them truthfully.

The paparazzi began to go nuts as he got into his car and he drove off to work.

* * *

><p>Oz walked into his office to see his dad sitting in his chair with a sly look on his face.<p>

"What the hell do you want? Get out of my office." he growled.

"I saw what you did on the news." he said as he turned on the TV in his office.

"Breaking news! Has Oz finally found an actual girlfriend? After all of these one-night stands he's been doing with all of the other girls out there, has he found a girl that he truly loves? Or is she just one of his toys? Look at this footage caught not too long ago." the new reporter said as they showed what happened with him not too long ago.

Oz gritted his teeth just as he snatched the TV remote out of his dad's hands and he turned off the TV.

"This is bullcrap!" he screamed as he threw the remote to the ground.

His dad simply shrugged.

"Bullcrap, you say? I don't think so. After I tell you about the contract, you decide to get right on it." he stated.

"It was my friend's ten-year anniversary with his girlfriend and I just happened to meet her last night!" he pointed out.

"Oh, sure. Well, the world won't think that is so anymore. They think that you and that girl are dating. Besides," he propped his elbows on the desk and he rested his face in the palms of his hands. "What does she do for a living, anyway?" he asked.

"She's a hostess at a nightclub." Oz's eyes began to have little flames in them. "Now, get out of my office. Don't you have somewhere that you need to be?" he asked angrily.

"Actually, I do." he got up and he walked over towards the door. "Besides, I need to let you think about what happened." he said before walking out of the office.

He couldn't help but let out a frustrated scream as he kicked the mahogany wood desk in anger.

He let out a sigh as he sat down in his desk.

"Guh...why is my life like hell?"

* * *

><p>"Turn right on Drewsen Drive and you'll see a building called Redwood Apartments on the left." Alice told Gil as he drove her home.<p>

Alice put a white tank top underneath the red button-up shirt she put on and she got all of her extra clothing from Oz's room.

Gil nodded as he turned right and left. He parked in a spot near the entrance and he turned off the engine.

"Damn, I love this car..." he trailed off as they got out of the Porsche and they walked into the building.

They got into the elevator and Gil looked at Alice.

"What floor?" he asked.

"26." she told him.

He nodded as he pushed the button with the number 26 on it and the elevator began to go up.

"How many floors does this place have, anyway?" he asked.

"31 floors." she said.

"This place is pretty big..." he trailed off.

"Not really." she said just as they arrived at their destination.

"What room number are we looking for?" he asked.

"Room 2621." she said.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Room 2621. Gil knocked on the door, hoping that Lottie was home.

Lottie opened the door. She had on a red and lime green tank top with faded ripped short shorts and red ankle socks that had little duckies on it. Her pink hair was in a messy ponytail and she was talking to someone on the phone.

"Um...hold on one second, Sheriff." she looked at Gil and Alice. "Hey, Gil. Hey, A - - -" she blinked twice once she saw Alice.

"Call off the search! I found Alice!" Lottie hung up as she pulled Alice into a suffocating hug. "Oh, Alice! You had me worried sick! I'm so glad that you came back." Lottie said.

Alice smiled weakly.

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

Lottie noticed Gil and she began to speak.

"Gil, where was my poor baby?!" she asked loudly, which made Gil wince.

"Um...she was at our place." he said.

"Our? Who else lives with you?" she asked.

"Oz does." he said.

"You mean Oz from the Vessalius Corporation?!" she nearly exclaimed.

Gil nodded slowly.

"Yes." he said.

"Did he treat you well? Knowing guys from big companies like his, he might've treated you bad." Lottie asked, looking at Alice.

"He treated me well." she told her.

"Oh, thanks for bringing Alice back! We'll be seeing you around." Lottie said before ushering Alice into the apartment room and she closed the door in Gil's face.

Gil sweat dropped.

"Um...okay, then...?" he wondered out loud before heading home.

* * *

><p>Alice let out a sigh as she plopped down on the couch in the apartment room.<p>

"Alice, did you read the newspaper today?" Lottie asked.

Alice shook her head.

"No, why?" she questioned.

"Some crazy kid snuck onto the Vessalius premises and they took this picture." Lottie said, tossing the newspaper, which was flipped to page 2, over in Alice's direction.

Alice looked at the page and her eyes widened once she saw the picture. It was a picture of her and Oz in what might be his room. She was naked and her back was arched up and he was sucking on one of her breasts.

Her face was a bright red as she began to scream.

"EEEEEEEYAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Oh yeah. They just got busted.<strong>

**Oz-Eh?!**

**Alice-What's supposed to happen next?**

**Me-Got no clue, honestly.**

**Alice-EH?!**

**Lottie-Well, start brainstorming now!**

**Me-I will.**

**Gil-R&R please! If you do, you get virtual pancakes! :)**


	6. Serving The Punishment To The Crime

**Me-Hello and welcome back to All A Huge Mistake!**

**Alice-Finally figured out what you wanted to do?**

**Me-*nods* Yeah.**

**Oz-What's happening this time?**

**Me-Not telling~**

**Oz-*pouts* Aw man...!**

**Gil-Um...**

**Xerxes-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pandora Hearts~!**

**Alice-Get outta here!**

**Xerxes-No, my dove~*winks***

**Alice-Grrr...**

**Me-And read on! Here are our points from last chapter and the chapter before (I forgot to put it up)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Points from Chapter 4:<strong>_

_Oz took her out to get a drink_

_Alice got drunk_

_Oz took her back to his place_

_While in her drunken stupor, she asks him to take advantage of her_

_He does exactly that_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Points from Chapter 5:<strong>_

_Oz wakes up next to Alice_

_Oz goes downstairs to get breakfast after changing_

_Oz reads the newspaper and is shocked by what he sees_

_Oz heads to work and gets into a fight with his father_

_Meanwhile, Gil takes Alice home_

_Alice reads the newspaper and completely flips out_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Oz began rubbing his temples as he looked at the clock on the other side of the room, waiting for seven o'clock to arrive.

He was tired, mad, and upset. Tired because of how stressful work is. Mad because of how his day started out. And upset because of his father.

He sighed.

"I need a drink..." he muttered under his breath as he looked at the clock again.

The time was currently six fourty-five.

That was when his secretary walked into his office with a big stack of papers.

"Umph!" she put the stack of papers on his desk. "Those are the papers that I've sorted alphabetically, just like you requested, sir." she said.

"Thank you, Dia." he said.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm okay." he told her.

"Are you su- - -whoa! My hair..." she exclaimed as her ponytail holder slipped out of her hair.

"Want me to do that for you?" he asked.

"Sure..." she trailed off, her face flushed a bright red as she handed him her black ponytail holder.

He patted his lap.

"Sit." he told her.

She nodded slowly as she walked over to him and sat down on his lap. He began to braid her hair.

"Um...Mister Vessalius? Are you sure that you should be doing this? I'm your secretary and- - -" he shushed her before she could continue.

"Dia, it's okay. I'm just braiding your hair." he said as he tied the ponytail end with her ponytail holder.

"There we go." he said as she stood up.

"Th-Thank you, sir!" she stammered before walking out of the room.

Oz sighed as he picked up the papers and he put them near the filing cabinet in his office.

That was he noticed that it was now seven.

He sighed in relief.

"Great...Now, I can go and get a drink. Maybe Twilight sounds good?" he asked himself as he walked out of his office.

He got into his car and he drove off to the nightclub. However, he completely forgot that a feisty Alice Baskerville works there.

Oh, well. At least he'll figure it out after her performance.

* * *

><p>He sat down in a chair near the stage and the bartender brough him some whiskey in shot glasses.<p>

"Here's your whiskey." he said.

"Thank you." Oz thanked him as the bartender walked off.

He began to drink the shots, trying to drown his troubles and worries. As he finished his fourth shot, the lights dimmed and he saw the same girl he saw last night.

This time, she had on an outfit that resembled a peacock. It was a black feather corset, a tutu skirt, a feather tail, a feather headpiece, and a black feather choker. She also had on black fishnet stockings with a black bow on it and black pumps. Her hair was curled.

There was another guy with her.

He had on a red Aeropostale v-neck shirt with baggy jeans and light blue Nike high tops. He had brown hair with a blue streak in his hair and he had brown eyes.

The lights dimmed and that was when she began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Another satin gown<em>

_Another rose bouquet_

_Another king_

_Another ring_

_Another boring day_

_I'm gonna sound the call_

_From Mecca to Siam_

_I'm more than a peacock princess_

_I am_

_**Yeah, right!**_

_I am!_

_**Not quite...**_

_... ..._

_I smile and I wave_

_I wave and then I smile_

_I sit on one more camel's hump_

_For one more bumpy mile_

_I'm not just one more silk_

_In Daddy's caravan_

_I'm more than a peacock princess_

_I am_

_**I believe she is**_

_... ..._

_I can find a cure_

_I can help the poor_

_I could soar if they'd give me half a chance_

_When will they get a clue?_

_There's so much that I_

_Can_

_Do!_

_... ..._

_**You can knock em' flat**_

_Be a diplomat_

_**It's apparent that girl's got talent**_

_Send the Sultan_

_A royal telegram_

_I'm more than a peacock princess_

_**You're more than a peacock princess**_

_I'm/__**You're **__more than a peacock princess..._

_I am!_

_**You are!**_

_By far!_

_**A star!**_

_I am!_

_... ..._

* * *

><p>The song finished and everyone applauded.<p>

Oz clapped and that was when Alice noticed him in the crowd. He could tell that she was quietly glaring at him just by looking into her amethyst orbs.

She bowed and smiled.

"Thank you! Thanks, everyone." she said as walked off of the stage.

* * *

><p>As some person began to speak, someone tapped his shoulder softly.<p>

He looked up and saw Alice staring back at him.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" he asked.

She pulled him out of the chair he was sitting in by the arm.

"Come with me." she said as she dragged away from the where the action was and she pulled him into her room, which was backstage.

"Eh...? Alice, why are we here?" he questioned as he closed the door behind them.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before she rose her hand up and she slapped him.

He looked at her with a shocked look on his face as he nursed his cheek.

"What was that for!? I've only meet you once and now you're slapping me?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't think I don't know what happened last night." she stated.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You said that we didn't do anything bad. When I looked at that picture on page 2 on the newspaper, I realized that you were lying." she said.

"Look, I did it so that I didn't freak you out." he told her.

Alice scoffed.

"Like you did that so that I wouldn't flip...Tokyo Times is the most popular newspaper in Japan! I would find out eventually." she said.

"How was I supposed to know?! I only looked at the first page!" he exclaimed.

"Well, next time, you better look it over." she snapped.

"Okay, I get that! But, you don't have to slap me for it!" he snapped back.

"Then, what am I supposed to do? Because slapping you seemed like a good punishment." she noted.

He smirked, which kind of scared her a little bit.

"I don't need the punishment. You need it." he pinned her up against the wall. "You're the one who got drunk and told me to do it to you, anyway." he stated.

Her eyes widened as she stared into his alluring emerald-green eyes.

"You...I wasn't drunk!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, sure you weren't. I remember you slurring. And I'm pretty sure that you will remember, as well." he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

That was when she heard herself slurring.

_"Sober? Wat made you tink dat?"_

_"Oh gawd...don't tell that you're drunk..." _

_ "Drounk? Waz drounk mean?" _

_ "The definition of drunk? It means affected by alcohol to the extent of losing control of one's faculties or behavior. Apparently, you drank so much vodka that you got drunk."_

_ "If I was drounk, wood I do dis?" _

_ "H-Hey! Alice, keep your shirt on!" _

_ "No. Dun't wanna." _

_ "You want meh, dun't you?" _

_ "What makes you think that?!" _

_ "When a gurl like meh is vunerable by drinking alchohaul, any guy would trie two take advantage of her. Wouldn't you do dat?" _

_ "No! I mean, if I was drunk, then maybe! But, I'm not drunk, so I'm not even going to think about it."_

_ "If yure trooly a man, you would do whut any normahl man do and take advantage of meh. Yure a Vezaleeus, ain't you?" _

_ "Are you trying to challenge me, Alice?" _

_ "I wouldn't bee challenging you if I dident tell you dat." _

_ "Okay, then. But, you're going to be regretting that once you realize what you made Oz Vessalius do to you once you get sober." _

Her eyes widened as he put away his phone.

"Now, do you believe me?" he asked.

"You...you bastard!" she screamed as she tried to kick him in the groin.

However, he trapped her leg so that she couldn't do so.

She bit her lip as she glared at him.

"What are you even going to do, anyway? You're just going to ruin your image if they catch you here with me again." she told me.

He shook his head.

"No, that's not going to happen. First off, I locked the door and also, there are no surveillance cameras in here. So, nobody's going to know." he said.

She began to try to squirm out of his grasp, but that didn't work.

"You have committed the crime of arousing the hell out of me and you will just have to carry out the punishment." he whispered before leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>!LEMON ALERT! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm...no..." Alice murmured under her breath as he pulled away, but swooped back in for another kiss after a couple of seconds.<p>

His kisses were rougher than the last time he kissed her. The kisses he gave her last time were soft and not as rough. However, these kisses were rough and it seemed like he wanted her badly. Well, that's just how men are. They're lustful. They're aroused easily. Also, they're a bunch of arrogant and irresponsible fools.

He entangled his fingers in her soft black hair as he forcefully pried her mouth open and his tongue darted into her mouth.

She let out a sensual moan, her face flushed a bright red.

The feather headpiece fell out of her hair as he pulled away and he began to lead heated butterfly kisses towards her collarbone, knowing that a lot of girls were sensitive there.

He began to nibble on her collarbone and she moaned again, her head hitting the crook of his neck.

"Nngh...Oh, God..." she trailed off.

"Are you worshipping me?" he questioned.

She let out a sigh as she fisted her hands in his hair, keeping his head there.

"I'm not." she snapped.

Sooner or later, a hickey appeared and he moved away from her and he began to untie the corset from behind. The corset fell off and he noticed that she didn't have on a bra.

He smirked.

"Sneaky girl..." he trailed off.

"Sneaky? I never wear a bra when I wear corsets." she told him.

"Well, good to know." he said as he leaned in and began to suck on her left nipple.

"Mmmmm...Oz..." she trailed off as he began to pull on it lightly.

He fondled with her right breast, pinching the nipple occasionally as he continued to suck on the nipple. He switched nipples and he did the same thing, playing with the wet nipple.

Alice was feeling hot and she was also feeling wet. He was pleasuring her a lot and she wanted him to touch her down there. She wanted him to fuck her until her mind went crazy.

"It's not fair...you get to strip me and I don't get to strip you..." she trailed off.

"Ah, you're right. But, I get to strip myself." he told her as he pulled away from her and he took off his suit, unbuttoned his shirt and he threw his tie off to the side. All he had on was his boxers.

She blushed.

"What, you not coming over here?" he asked.

She shook her head quickly, which made him chuckle.

"Fine, then. I'll make you come over here." he said as he took her hand and he pulled her towards him, making her crash into his chest.

He pulled down her skirt and he saw that she had on a black thong.

"You really want me to fuck you, don't you?" he asked.

"I just wore it because I felt like it." she told him simply.

He turned her around so that her back was pressed up against his chest and he began to slowly pull down her thong. As he began to breathe by her ear, she could smell the whiskey in his breath. Maybe the alcohol finally began to kick in...? She mentally shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his neck as her head rested on his chest.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"No." the thong fell down to her feet. "I'm self-conscious, Miss Alice." he whispered in her ear as he picked her up bridal style, the thong dangling from her foot.

He took over to the couch in the room and he laid her down on it, pulling the thong off of her foot and he looked down at her. She looked very flustered and she looked beautiful. He liked how a girl got flustered every time he was near them. It made him feel like he captured them. It made him feel proud every time it happened. Besides, he's the proud and arrogant playboy of Vessalius Corporation.

"I want you to finger me again..." she trailed off.

"Ah...so, you remember me fingering you?" he questioned.

She nodded.

"Yes. I want you to do it again." she said.

He nodded as his eyes moved down to her pussy and he touched it. She was as wet as hell and he liked that. In just a couple of minutes, he made her wet and he also made her feel all bothered and hot.

He stuck a finger inside of her and she let out a sensual moan, which was turning him on quickly. Just to make her feel better, he didn't hesitate in putting the other two fingers inside of her.

"Ooooooh...That feels so good...Keep going..." she trailed off.

He began to thrust his fingers inside of her, which made her grip onto the cushion. He began to pick up the speed as he thrusted into her quickly and harder. She let out a loud moan as she threw her head back into the pillow that her head was resting on.

At this point, the alcohol from those four little whiskey shots were getting to him. This was why Xerxes was better at handling alcohol than him. At his age, he shouldn't be a complete lightweight. However, he is and this was what was happening to him.

"Oh...! Keep going!" she screamed as he thrusted quickly.

Sooner or later, she came into his hands. He pulled his fingers out of her and she was panting like crazy. He smirked as he watched her.

"You might as well do something. I'm not as hyped up as you." he said.

What he found funny was how he never slurred on specific days whenever he was drunk. Maybe tonight was one of those nights where he never slurred while he was drunk.

She sat herself up and she pushed him onto the couch in a lying position. She took off his boxers, his cock springing out. She licked her lips as she moved towards his cock. Once her mouth enveloped the tip, he bit his lip.

"Hmmmm...you're really good at this..." he trailed off.

"Good at it? What, haven't other girls given you better blowjobs?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Actually, no. You're the first one who's giving me a blowjob." he admitted.

Her jaw dropped.

"You've never gotten a blowjob before?" she questioned.

He shook his head.

"Nah. I like to have sex fast and easy. I'm not the kind to waste time." he explained.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Of course...you're the owner of a big company and you don't like to waste time with anything." she rested her hand on his cock. "So, why? Why are you being so slow with me?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"You fascinate me, Miss Baskerville. No other girl in this damn world has ever fascinated me. You're the first one." he told her.

A small smirk tugged at her lips.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." she told him as she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. While she was doing that, she put his cock in her mouth again and she began to suck lightly on the tip.

"Ah fuck..." he trailed off as she continued to suck on the tip, her hand still moving up and down.

Every once in a while, she would accidentally deep throat him and that would just make him get more aroused.

"Alice, I am going to cum...you better clean it up for me..." he trailed off.

She could only nod as she continued to suck on his cock. That was when he came into her mouth and she slowly began to swallow it. It tasted a little weird, but she could care less.

She removed her mouth from his cock and she licked her lips.

"Not bad." she stated simply.

He smirked.

"You really wanted me to punish you, didn't you?" he guessed.

"Eh...? I'm only doing it so that you don't get mad at me." she told him.

"Well, too bad. Get on all fours. I'm not done with you as yet." he told her.

Alice sighed as she got on all fours and he grabbed her by the waist. She thought that he was going to fuck her from behind, but once she felt the tip of his cock enter her ass, she bit her lip.

"Nngh..." she trailed off as he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

"Do you want for me continue?" he asked, noticing how she was acting.

"Wow. You're actually asking me if you should continue? Why don't you act like you're a damn rapist?" she asked.

A small smirk tugged on his lips.

"Alright then." he said as he began to thrust in and out of her.

She let out a groan as her grip on the chair handle began to tighten, her wrists beginning to turn white. She bit down on her lip hard, making it bleed as he continued to thrust inside of her slowly.

"Go faster, dammit..." she trailed off.

He nodded as he began to thrust in and out of her quickly. She let out a scream, liking the way he was being with her. Her boobs were beginning to jiggle around, since he was moving fast.

"Ahhh...! Hit right there!" she exclaimed as he hit a certain spot, which made her moan loudly.

"Come on, Alice. Scream for more, you little slut." he told her as he reached for one of her boobs and he began to pull on it by the nipple, acting like as if he was milking a cow.

She screamed once again.

"Oz...! Oh, keep going! This feels so good..." she trailed off as he continued to thrust inside of her.

"I'm going to cum." he told her as he began to pull on her other breast by the nipple.

"Go ahead. Cum inside of me." she told him as he continued to thrust inside of her with much more speed.

He grunted as he came inside her ass and she moaned loudly, feeling him release his seed inside of her. He pulled his cock out of her ass and he looked at her.

"Liked it, you little slut?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah..." she trailed off, breathless.

He smirked.

"Well, there you have it." he said before getting off of the couch, threw on his clothes, and left her in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>!END OF LEMON!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gil began to fume the next day as Oz sat in the living room, trying to find something to watch besides the news.<p>

"Oz...! Why do you always keep doing this to yourself?!" he exclaimed.

Gil had on an orange hoodie with baggy jeans and white high tops.

Oz simply shrugged.

"Dunno. It's a man's instinct." he stated simply.

Oz had on a light grey and forest green striped v-neck shirt with black denim jeans and light grey Vans. He had a golden chain with a dollar symbol around his neck.

"To go after every girl you see?! Dude, you need to stop. They're going to eventually find out what you did to her in that room last night. You know they will!" he pointed out.

"And?" he questioned, glancing over at Gil.

"AND?! Come on! You need a break from all this! Say, how about you come with me and Ada to Sharon's luau?" he asked.

"So that Xerxes can laugh at me for getting into a scandal with a woman who I met a couple of nights ago? Nuh-uh. No thanks." Oz stated.

"Xerxes isn't going to be there. He's going on a business trip with your Daddy dearest." Gil said in a sarcastic voice when he said the last three words in that sentence.

Oz sighed.

"Fine..." he trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's it!<strong>

**Oz-O...kay?**

**Xerxes-I'm not even in this story at all!**

**Me-Look at the story again, bro.**

**Xerxes-*sighs* Whatever.**

**Ada-Next! The luau party with Sharon! I wonder what might happen there...**

**Gil-If you want to know, then you gotta- - -**

**Me-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
